


Questionable Ideas

by iknowthekoolaidflavor



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Inducing Labor, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowthekoolaidflavor/pseuds/iknowthekoolaidflavor
Summary: Request from Tumblr: Could you do one where the reader is very pregnant wants to induce labor by having sex with Daveed?
Relationships: Daveed Diggs/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Questionable Ideas

When you found out you were pregnant, you and your boyfriend were beyond excited. You did everything you could think of from baby showers to small photo shoots to mark every week that went by. You had never seen Daveed so happy. His face always lit up the moment you entered the room. He would make his way to you and give you a kiss, then his hand would find its way to your growing belly. 

Now, here you were past your due date and still no baby. You were almost an entire week past your due date. Your doctor told you this happens from time to time. Dr. Holmes gave you the liberty to try to induce labor on your own before you officially reached 41 weeks. 

In three days, you tried exercising, eating spicy foods, and eating pineapples for a day. The natural remedies seemed to be failing you. The closer you were to a week, the more you realized, you might end up getting induced with medication.

“I’m so sick of being pregnant”, you groaned, “Almost everything is sore and I’m so tired”

“Is there anything I can do?”, Daveed asked as he took you by the hand and rubbed small circles against your knuckles

“No. We tried everything we could think of and nothing worked. I’ll call Dr. Holmes tomorrow and tell here to schedule us to come in”

Hearing your sigh of defeat made his heart sink. You had your mind set in a natural delivery and at this rate it might not happen. 

“There is one more way”, he revealed, “I never brought it up because I didn’t think you would want to try it out”

“What is it?”

“You know sex induces labor, right?”

Your eyes widened. You’ve heard about it before, yet somehow in the midst of it all, it evaded your memory. You weren’t even sure if it would work, but at this point anything would help.

“How does it work?”

Daveed sat up with you in bed and kissed your cheek.

“All I have to do it get you to cum, then cum inside you and boom we have a baby”

“So, the same thing that got us in this situation in the first place?”, you asked with a laugh, “I bet you it doesn’t even work”

“Maybe it will, but you’re on”, he smirked, “Are you alright with this?”

“I’m down if you are”

Daveed grinned as he told you to stay where you were. You were sitting up in bed with your back against the headboard. He leaned in to give you a heated kiss. It’s been awhile since he’s kissed you with such fervor. 

He pulled down the straps of your tank top and softly squeezed your breasts. When he heard your moans, he knew he could squeeze a little harder. His lips met with the nape of your neck as he softly nibbled on your spot. 

“Daveed”, you sighed as you felt him roll your nipples between his fingers 

As he pinched them, he couldn’t help but grin as you cursed under your breath. He bit down harder and you could barely think straight. Damn inducing labor, you just wanted to cum. As much as you hated to admit, the closer you were to your due date, Daveed began to touch you less and less. 

Daveed became a man possessed. He desperately wanted to make you cum to make up for lost time, but he was also ready for the baby to be here. He gave wet, sloppy kisses up and down your neck. You might as well have been putty in his hands. 

The minute his lips wrapped around your nipple while still rolling the other between his fingers, you knew you were done for. He gently sucks as he rubs circles against your clit. Your head was spinning. 

Your thighs closed effectively trapping his arm between your legs. As you reached your peak, Daveed doubled his efforts. He didn’t stop until you were cumming as you screamed his name. 

He dipped his fingers into your soaked pussy and brought them to his lips. He moans at how sweet you taste.

“I guess the pineapple was a good idea after all”, Daveed mused 

The second the sentence left his lips, he felt the pillow smack him in the face. He grabbed it before you could hit him again, then threw it across the room. Your eyes trailed down his biceps. You never noticed the patch of hair on his chest had grown thicker. His beard had also grown. 

He could see you biting your lip as you oggled him. 

“You’re looking at me as if you’ve never seen me before”

“Give me a break. It’s been a while and you look good”

He thanked you as he leaned in to give you another kiss. The only acceptable position for now was for you to get on top. Daveed gladly threw his clothes to the side and laid in the middle of the bed. 

He held your waist as you slowly lowered yourself down on his cock. Your name is a soft moan on his lips as he feels how you tighten around him. While he waits for you to get comfortable, he takes a moment to get himself together. The last thing he wants to do is finish before you do. 

Your hands were placed on his shoulders as you gently rock your hips. Daveed tries to keep himself from pushing you too far. You feel his fingers dig into your skin as you take your time. 

“Do you know how good you look? Riding my cock like this?”

He winces as you return the favor, digging your finger into his shoulders as you moan. 

“We should do this more often. After you’re done healing, I can’t to have you on top of me while I fuck you like I did in New York”

“Oh my God”

The location alone brought back those memories from your visit to New York. Daveed asked you to ride him and he controlled the pace, fucking you like some whore he’d just met. You were barely able to move the next day.

He cursed when you squeezed around him again. 

“You want me to cum already, don’t you?”, he simpered

“That’s the goal, isn’t it? Milk you until cum?”

With one hand released from your hips, he had to grip the sheets to keep his cool.

“(Y/N)...”

“That’s what you wanted nine months ago. To cum inside me. Get me pregnant. Fuck me while I’m pregnant”

“Fuck”

You grind your hips against him rougher than before. You know you’re going to cum pretty soon. Daveed was barely keeping himself together. He was ready to fill you once again. It grew quiet between you two with the exception of your breathing. 

Daveed gripped your hips tighter as you finally came around him with a scream. He watched as you came undone before him. He followed soon after shooting hot ropes of cum inside you. 

You remain on top of him as you come down from your respective highs. 

“If this doesn’t work out”, you panted, “At least we had our last hurrah for who knows how long”

“That’s the spirit”

Daveed falls asleep next to you later that evening. In the wee hours of the morning, he hears you calling his name as you hold your stomach. 

“Does this mean I win the bet?”

“Daveed, so help me. Now it not the time”


End file.
